Chaque jour : une histoire
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Tsuna en lapin? Mukuro dans un costume d'ananas? Hibari souriant comme Yamamoto? C'est possible maintenant. Recueil de ficlets diverses chaque jour. Pairing divers et rating changeant selon les histoires.
1. Mon plus grand secret

**Chaque jour : une histoire…**

**Genre :** Humour/Parody en général mais cela peut changer selon le contexte bien évidemment  
><strong><span>Couple<span> :** Il y aura de tout car cela changera selon l'histoire  
><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> :** Dans un hurlement de rage et le visage baigné de larmes, je m'efforce à le dire : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ak***BIP*** Am***BIP***  
><strong><span>Notes<span> :** Ceci sera une sorte de recueil de ficlets. Comme dit dans le titre principal, à chaque jour son histoire. Ca pourra aller du grand délire à quelque chose de sérieux, de triste. Le genre sera indiqué à chaque fois, tout comme le pairing. Si vous avez en tête une petite histoire avec un couple en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos propositions. J'essayerais d'être à la hauteur. Car ici, c'est vous lecteurs, les tendres tortionnaires qui me feront goutter jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sueur de mon pauvre et maigre corps… _*snif*_

* * *

><p>Mon plus grand secret…<p>

Si quelqu'un apprenait son plus grand secret il était un homme mort. Et ceux qui l'apprendraient le serait certainement avant lui. Oui. Une fois qu'il les aurait mordus à mort. Le simple fait de faire d'Hibird son familier semblait avoir mis l'ananas sur la voie. Bien heureusement, l'enfoiré d'illusionniste semblait pour l'instant plus préoccupé par le fait de se libérer de son bocal que de crier sur tous les toits des accusations sans fondement. Pour l'instant. Non. Il n'était certainement pas à l'abri du danger. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois que cet enfoiré aurait le malheur de croiser sa route, gardienne du brouillard ou non il le ferait taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mesure de sécurité. Et de précaution avant tout. Il tendit la main et ouvrit son casier d'où un livre en tomba. Comme régie par la loi de Newton, Kusakabe choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester, ramassant le livre sous le regard catastrophé d'Hibari. Bien entendu, son visage restant aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Hibari-san, vous avez fait tomber ça…

Kusakabe se figea néanmoins quand il vit ce qu'il avait en main. Hibari ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et le lui arracha d'un coup de tonfas, faisant trébucher son bras droit qui sentit monter en flèche la colère de son patron.

- Ce n'est pas à moi. Je l'ai simplement confisqué. C'est clair ?  
>- O…oui Hibari-san ! lâcha Kusakabe d'une voix tremblante.<br>- Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te morde à mort pour m'avoir importuné aussi tôt le matin !

L'homme fila sans demander son reste, laissant Hibari seul devant son casier. Dans un silence de marbre, il se baissa et ramassa le livre éventré dont quelques feuilles se détachaient lentement sous ses yeux, comme pour faire durer l'agonie. Et comme si Newton avait une dent contre lui, Gokudera et Yamamoto choisirent cet instant précis pour entrer à leur tour. Yamamoto se contenta d'un grand sourire, quoique un peu crispé, et Gokudera pour ne pas changer, fut immédiatement sur l'offensive, un regard menaçant dardé sur le préfet de discipline. Si Yamamoto était un simplet d'esprit, Gokudera était tout son contraire et furieusement observateur. S'il cachait ce qu'il avait en main derrière son dos, le gardien de la tempête le verrait immédiatement.

- C'est vous qui avez laissé cette chose par terre ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en tenant le livre du bout des doigts. – _**Technique n°4 : Pour passer ses nerfs, accuser les autres **(malheureusement ça ne marchait pas sur la plupart des gardiens** –**_

Gokudera et Yamamoto regardèrent avec des yeux ronds l'objet qu'Hibari tenait entre les mains et une veine palpita sur la tempe du gardien de la tempête.

- Tu me cherches ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on vient juste d'arriver ? Je vais te faire regretter de m'accuser de…  
>- Ma ma Gokudera ! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu. Hibari ne faisait que nous poser la question.<br>- Fous-moi la paix sale accro du base-ball !  
>- Je ne permettrais pas qu'on perturbe ainsi la tranquillité de Nanimori. Déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas que je vous morde à mort.<p>

Yamamoto qui dans ce genre de situation, semblait plus avoir la notion de danger que son homologue, s'empressa de quitter la pièce avec lui dans un rire quoique un peu amusé par la situation. Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit les hurlements de Gokudera dans les couloirs de l'école puis ce fut le silence. Quand il aurait le temps, il ferait mordre la poussière au smocking bomb. On ne perturbait pas la discipline de Nanimori aussi impunément. Décidément, le gardien de la tempête était un peu trop à ses aises. Il allait devoir en toucher un mot à son herbivore de boss pour qu'il lui resserre un peu la bride. D'ailleurs ou était-il ce Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Dans ses pensées et le précieux ouvrage malheureusement éventré sous le bras, il se dirigea vers son bureau, corrigeant le moindre herbivore qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route. Une fois arrivé, il ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers le mur juste à côté de son bureau. Un grand cadre photo représentant les membres du comité de discipline au complet s'y trouvait. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et l'ôta doucement du mur, révélant la porte d'un petit coffre-fort. Il entra la code de déverrouillage et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu au préfet de discipline qui poussa un soupir de bienheureux. Il s'émerveilla, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et tendit une main à l'intérieur quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Dans un grognement, il rangea l'ouvrage dans le coffre et rangea le tout avant de quitter la pièce, son visage redevenu aussi froid que de la glace. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, une brume violette se dessina soudain autour de sa plante en pot et un rire sardonique retentit. Un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Kufufu…

Le lendemain il y eut un véritable massacre à Nanimori. Sur tous les murs du bahut, des photos par milliers avaient été accroché. Elles représentaient toute Hibari, béat devant son coffre-fort. Et de quoi le coffre était-il rempli ? De shôjo manga, de peluches et d'accessoires tout mignons et dans tous les genres. Alors oui. Si quelqu'un apprenait son plus grand secret il était un homme mort. Et ceux qui l'apprendraient le serait certainement avant lui. Il allait devoir tuer tout le monde. Personne ne devait s'avoir. Tous devaient oublier. Qu'en réalité, derrière le visage froid et stoïque du préfet de discipline se cachait… un otomen !** [1]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <span>Otomen<span> :** mot-valise désignant un homme aimant coudre, cuisiner, lire des shôjo mangas et pourvue de la sensibilité d'une femme et ... euhAïeuHHH! Hibari-sama! Non je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi d'avoir porter atteinte à votre fierté de mâle. Vous êtes le plus beau, le plus classe et le plus...  
>[<em>définition: voir le manga Otomen de Aya Kanno! Excellent!<em>]

Bon et bien voilà pour cette première histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ^^ » Si vous avez des propositions, des idées de couples, des situations d'ici demain ou pour les jours qui suivront, n'hésitez pas ! J'accepte tout !


	2. Ô combien j'aime ton sang

**Chaque jour : une histoire…**

**Rating **: M (attention : un peu de lemon !)**  
>Genre<strong>** :** Romance  
><strong>Couple<strong>** :** Hibari x Tsuna  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>** :** Dans un hurlement de rage et le visage baigné de larmes, je m'efforce à le dire : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ak***BIP*** Am***BIP***  
><strong>Notes<strong>** :** Ceci est un recueil de ficlets. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, j'ai juste comprit que ça faisait moins de mille mots. Je ne tient pas en compte les petites notes et tout ça au-dessus donc je ne sais pas si j'ai tort. Si c'est le cas dîtes le moi et je ferais attention à l'avenir ^^" Merci pour ta review C-Dark-Dream parce que perso, j'étais assez insatisfaite du résultat ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Ô combien j'aime ton sang…<strong>

Par cette sombre nuit d'été, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir heureux ou être complétement effrayé. Les sensations se mêlaient en lui dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Essoufflé, il tira sur sa chemise qui collait à sa peau, poisseuse et trempé de la sueur qui émanait de son corps éreinté. Une nouvelle fois, il fut tiraillé entre l'envie de se rendre et de s'abandonner à lui une fois encore, et l'envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et de le fuir. Car il n'était pas certain que son corps supporterait une nouvelle fois ses assauts.

Son dilemme arriva pourtant à son terme quand il sentit sa main glacée se refermait sur son épaule, tel un étau de fer alors qu'il savait désormais sa fuite impossible. Malgré cela, Tsuna ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Tant qu'un souffle d'air subsisterait, il se battrait ! Il plongea ses mains dans son sac et se dégageant vivement de son étreinte, il se retourna vers le préfet de discipline les mains tendues vers lui.

Un silence s'écoula pendant lequel Hibari le regarda, incrédule.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Tsunayoshi ?

- Euh… et bien je...

Cette fois, le rouge qu'il avait sur les joues n'était pas dû à sa fatigue, mais à la honte devant laquelle il venait de s'exposer. Il se jura s'il sortait vivant de cette entrevue qu'il porterait plainte contre Wikipédia pour avoir répandu de fausses informations ! L'ail et la croix en argent ne faisaient absolument aucun effet à Hibari ! Des larmes de dépit perlèrent à ses paupières alors qu'Hibari s'emparait de son poignet pour l'amener contre lui.

- Hi… Hibari-san. Pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? susurra le préfet à son oreille d'une voix suave, laissant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à sa nuque découverte et tendue.

- Ce… ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais Hibari-san… C'est… ça fait déjà cinq fois dans la journée que tu as bu mon sang. Je suis complétement épuisé ! La première fois tu m'as menacé de m'empêcher d'aller en cours, la deuxième d'aller aux toilettes, puis tu m'as confisqué mon bento, tu m'as menacé d'appeler Reborn pour lui dire que j'avais soi-disant séché les cours et tu m'as aussi menacé de déclencher une bagarre avec Gokudera ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être ce soir ? Tu vas m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi ?

Tsuna planta un regard empli de colère sur Hibari alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il en avait plus qu'assez. N'était-il qu'une réserve de nourriture aux yeux du préfet de discipline ? Ne représentait-il rien d'autre à ses yeux. La peine l'emportant sur sa colère, il baissa les yeux afin de lui dissimuler ses larmes.

- Alors ? C'est quoi l'excuse ce soir ?

Hibari soupira et tendit la main afin de saisir son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son gardien des nuages ne se penche vers son visage et que sa langue, chaude et humide, ne vienne cueillir une larme qui s'était égaré sur sa joue rosie par l'émotion.

- Hi… Hibari-san ?

- Si je suis là ce soir, c'est tout simplement parce que je te veux toi. J'en envie de toi. Plus que ton sang à la douceur du miel, je veux pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ton corps. Ton sang, ton corps, ta peau, tes lèvres… et ton cœur. Je veux pouvoir tout posséder de toi…

Dès cet instant, Tsuna comprit qu'il avait perdu et toute résistance fut anéantie quand il sentit l'étreinte des bras d'Hibari autour de sa taille alors que sa bouche glissait lentement contre sa nuque, ses dents pointues perforant sa chair tendue et tremblante d'excitation. Il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler et tacher sa chemise. Mais il s'en moquait complétement. Tout ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'Hibari l'emmenait jusqu'à chez lui, c'était à ses bras autour de ses cuisses alors qu'il le portait sur son dos comme un enfant. Un enfant qui avait seulement besoin de sa présence pour être heureux.

Lentement et avec une infinie douceur, Hibari ôta leur vêtement, gardant ses lèvres prisonnières entre les siennes, glissant sa langue dans l'étroit passage de sa bouche en feu pour un baiser dont il était le maître. Un baiser fougueux et passionné, tantôt chaste, tantôt empreint de lubricité. Tsuna, troublé se laissait aller à découvrir les plaisirs charnel avec celui envers qui il avait toujours éprouvé plus qu'un simple lien entre un patron et son subordonné. Son sexe tendu ne cessait de frotter contre celui d'Hibari comme un appel à la luxure. Il l souhaitait. Il le désirait. Il le voulait en lui. Corps et âme. Lui appartenir. Pour l'éternité. Dans un hoquet de douleur, il pleura quand il sentit le sexe d'Hibari pénétrait en lui et blessait sa chair, s'enfonçant plus encore, toujours plus loin. Mais avec tellement de douceur. Les va et vient qui faisait grincer le lit était violent. L'échange devenait presque bestial, l'air teinté de violence et de sauvagerie.

Mais dans les yeux d'Hibari, il n'y avait que de l'amour.

Dans un râle de plaisir, il le sentit libérer sa sève en lui alors qu'une veine pulsait à son cou ravagé par ses crocs.

Il y avait la douleur. Mais il y avait aussi le plaisir.

Et il y avait ses yeux emplis d'amour alors que ses lèvres murmurait un tendre : je t'aime.


End file.
